


Tortured

by eyeless_soul



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is kidnapped by Sabretooth and Megneto. When he is finally rescued, he is a broken man. Can Bobby put this broken angel back together again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured

He was supposed to be flying to New Jersey for a meeting with the Science Division of Worthington Towers but the plane was hijacked. One minute he was seated in First Class, sipping a cup of coffee and going over the business reports, the next all the ordinary bustle of the plane had almost stopped completely.

He told himself not to panic. He had been trained to handle situations like this and if he remained calm he just might make it out of this catastrophe alive. All hopes of that were shattered when Magneto came into view with Sabertooth. Warren sunk into his chair; he hoped that they didn't see him. The fates hadn't been with him that day; after all it was him that they had come for. He saw that when they walked from the front of the plane directly to where he was sitting. Before he can say anything (even if he had had the time they probably wouldn't have heard him over the noise of the other panicking passengers) Sabertooth reaches out with one massive hand and grabs Warren's throat. He had tried to escape the grab but Creed was just too fast. Within seconds Warren's world faded into nothing.

When Warren regained consciousness he was in a prison cell of some sort. He stood up from his position on the floor and realized that he could only stand so far. He was chained to a pipe that was on the wall. When he eventually managed to stand comfortably he stretched. That was when he was hit with a pain that started at the base of both wings and branched out through his back, chest and arms. The first time that this happened he bit back the scream that threatened to escape his lips. Once the pain subsided he craned his neck back to try to see the source of his pain, it was because his wings had been gathered and then clamped together. He figured that this was to prevent him from trying to run off. He could have probably generated enough wind to break the chain. The burning pain that he felt was because the clamp had dug into his skin. He sat down carefully. He waited for whatever would happen next.

He had no idea how long it had been but sometime in between trying to psychically reach the Professor (he had no way of knowing that the metal plates that surrounded the mountain blocked the signal) and wondering how he was going to get out of the situation, Victor and Eric walked into his cell.

Eric stood in front of him while Victor placed an assortment of items on a table. These items included a tube of lubricant, condoms and a collar. Warren could barely see the table; for the most part it was out of his line of vision. This was an unknown blessing to him. If he had been able to see all of the items he would have been panicked.

"Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third. We went through a lot of trouble to capture you."

Warren put his fears aside and looked into the old man's eyes. "What do you mean? Why me?"

Eric laughed cruelly. "For the simple reason, that given your past you should be easy to break. I want to know the weaponry of the school. This includes the codes and tools that can be used to override them. You're going to give me that information."

Warren sneered. "Why would you want that?"

Eric smiled. "I plan on disabling the security system so the school can't go into lock down. Then we'll be able to get the files from Charles' computer on suspected mutants as well as already known mutants that Xavier hasn't had the chance to contact. This will give us an advantage and make the Brotherhood stronger."

Warren had a hard time believing that that was the only thing that Magneto wanted. He was right to be suspicious; Magneto was after one mutant in particular. A very reliable informant had told him that there had been a mutant detected in New Orleans. This mutant had the ability to blow up organic and non-organic material. Magneto thought that if he could find out the name of the mutant (which since his powers had recently manifested should be in the files from Cerebro) than he could persuade him to join the Brotherhood and stay away from the X-Men.

Warren smiled back, showing his pretty capped, white teeth. "I would never stoop so low as to tell you anything." This time both of his captors laughed.

Eric circled around him so that Warren could no longer see him. "You look uncomfortable." Victor walked over from the table. Warren recognized the power control collar from the time that he spent as a captive on Genosha Island. Eric held his arms; Victor held Warren's head up with one hand as he snapped the collar on with the other. There really was no need for Eric to hold his arms. Victor had Warren's head bent at such an angle that if he were to make a slightest move Creed could have broken his neck. As soon as the collar was on and functional, his wings were released from the clamps. He bit back the scream as three blood feathers were ripped from their holdings. He tried to ignore the warm trickle of blood that dripped down his back.

Once that was done Eric moved so that he was looking at Warren's face while Victor stood behind him. Eric looked Warren over. "So, you have decided not to tell me the codes so that I can access the computer? That's a shame."

Warren sighed not verbally but mentally. He could guess what was going to happen. "There's no war. I can't let you go into the school and possibly—no more than likely hurt the innocent children just so that you can take revenge on normal people. There's no way in hell that I would be that stupid or that desperate to tell you."

Warren didn't like the smile that had formed on Eric's lips. He also figured that the worse was yet to come. "I guess I'll have to see if I can't change your mind." Eric made eye contact with Creed and then left. Victor growled.

He pinned Warren against the wall and removed the dress pants that Warren had been wearing. There was almost nothing that Warren could do but take it; Victor was a lot stronger than he was and he figured that if he was cooperative he might be able to make it back home on his own and not in a body bag.

Victor put his hand in the small of Warren's back to hold him still. "You a cherry?"

Warren would not give him the satisfaction of an answer. This only seemed to make him more hostile, he had already pulled apart Warren's wings and had pulled him close by pulling his hips. Warren set his jaw. Victor entered him roughly. He was hoping that Warren would scream and try to fight with him. Warren didn't move. Victor had no way of knowing that Warren was disassociating. It was a trick that he had learned while attending multiple boarding schools both in New Orleans and New York. He stayed in his head long after Victor had left him. He eventually fell asleep.

He had no idea how long they had allowed him to sleep but someone kicking him in the ribs awaked him. Before he could open his eyes Sabertooth had him up by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

He opened his eyes. His head was really starting to ache; he could feel blood trickling down his face but he didn't move to wipe it away. Victor leaned in close to whisper in his ear. His breath was heavy and gross.

"Are you ready to tell Eric the codes?"

Warren cleared his throat; found that there was blood in his throat so he forced it into his mouth. He spit the combination of mucus, blood and spit directly into Creed's face. Victor tightened his grip on Warren's throat nearly cutting off his airways. Warren screamed when he felt the collar bite into the tender flesh of his throat.

Sabertooth forced him onto his knees. Creed unzipped his pants and forced his cock into Warren's mouth and down his throat. Warren was gagging and struggling to breathe. Since Victor's cock was down Warren's throat when Creed came Warren had no choice but to swallow. When he tried to disassociate he found that he was unable to. The only reason that he could come up with was that the pain was too intense, and his mind too busy.

Just after Victor pulled his softening penis out of Warren's mouth and placed it back in his pants Magneto came in. He knew what his henchman had been doing; it was all part of the plan. He figured that by the time that he made his way to the cell Warren would either be broken or more resolved than ever not to tell him what he needed to know. He decided that if he didn't want to talk to him that he would give Victor the order to kill him, hostages were only useful for so long and then they had to be disposed of.

Victor stood in the corner while Eric looked Warren over. The collar that he had on was completely metal and he was surprised that he was still alive; the collar was caked with dried blood. Eric lifted Warren by the metal collar, when he did this fresh blood began to seep around the edges. He would have screamed if he could; the only thing that came out resembling sound was a gurgling, choking sound. He realized with terror that Victor had cut his throat and he was now choking on his own blood. His blue eyes became wide and hazy with this knowledge.

"Are you ready to tell?" Warren shook his head, there was no way that the school, and the students and the rest of the team were going to be put in danger because of him. He was ready for the suffering that he would have to endure before the coming of oblivion.

Eric dropped him. As Warren pulled himself to his feet Eric faced Victor. "Kill him." Creed smiled showing all his sharp teeth. Warren had never been so scared in his life.

Victor turned to Warren's back he pulled at the joint and busted the wing in several spots so it was sitting at an angle. Warren tried to scream but once again the only sound to come out was that strange gurgling noise.

Victor broke the chains that had held Warren to the wall. He forced Warren to the ground and spread his legs. He fucked him roughly on the floor. Creed was fucking him so roughly that the muscle inside him started to tear. He crushed some of his ribs because of the grip that he had on him.

After he was finished he flung Warren into the corner. When he heard a sickening crack he assumed that it was his neck. He figured that Warren was dead and he walked out of the cell. As he walked down the hall he didn't see the glowing red dots that were staring at him from the rafters.

Warren hadn't moved since Victor had thrown him. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move and he was cold. He wanted to spread his wings around himself to seal in his body heat but he knew that any movement on his part would cause pain.

Once the owner of the glowing red eyes realized that he had remained unseen he knew that he had to get the man on the floor out of here as quickly as possible.

He slipped down to the floor by a doing a back flip that ended with him landing perfectly on his feet without making a sound. He picked up the man, who let out a groan as he did so. The stranger wasn't sure how far away Creed was and he didn't want chance getting caught.

"Shhhhhh." He said as he threw Warren over his left shoulder and began to climb up the rafters again. He knew that the joltiness of the climb was probably doing damage to the man but he had to get him out, before they killed him. Once they had climbed to another room Gambit (the owner of the strange eyes) saw a manhole cover. He forced it open and pushed the man through it. He didn't care what happened to him after that. He disappeared down the sewer grate. He decided that he would destroy the lab and hopefully bury anyone who was still there.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Charles had been on Cerebro trying to track down Warren since the news had said that the plane that had been traveling on had been hijacked and then it had crashed. The news said that there were no known survivors. At the same time that Charles had been trying to track him Sabertooth had clasped the collar on him; so without Warren's powers being active Cerebro had a difficult time tracking him. It had picked up a faint signal so he sent Cyclops, Ice-Man and Wolverine to go find their lost teammate and bring him home.

After Cyclops had landed the Blackbird at the spot where Charles had said the signal was the strongest they began to comb the area. After searching for thirty minutes Logan picked up Warren's scent, one of the main things that attracted Logan to that spot was the smell of human blood.

When he entered a clearing he saw the shape of something that resembled a man; if not for his heightened sense of smell he wouldn't have known that the mess of broken skin, blood and mutilated feathers was Warren. He didn't want to lose sight of Warren just incase something happened to him. So Logan hoped that the strong wind would carry his voice.

"Scott. I found Warren!" He yelled this a couple of times before he received an answer. The answer that he got was the roar of the Blackbird's twin engines. The gigantic aircraft touched ground in front of Logan minutes after the last time that he had yelled into the wind.

When Warren was brought on board Scott could hardly believe what he was seeing. Warren was usually very immaculate in his appearance and even worse when it came to his wings. When he got dressed his hair was supposed to be just as perfect as his pressed shirts and ironed pants. Now his left wing hung at an unnatural angle. His blonde hair looked red because it was matted with blood and the left side of his face was covered with dried blood as a result of a gash on his temple. There was an unidentifiable object meshed into his throat; Scott was surprised that he was still able to breathe. Another thing that Scott took note of was that Warren was completely naked.

X X X X X X X X X X

Jean was disgusted by the fact that someone could do that much damage to a person who (by the looks of things) hadn't fought back. After she compiled a report of everything that was busted, fractured, bruised, torn and broken she sedated him. She didn't think that he'd wake up during the surgeries and examinations but she wanted to be sure.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was almost two weeks before he regained consciousness. Jean had operated on him for sixteen hours, completed nine surgeries. For one reason or another he slipped into a coma and as already said he remained that way for fourteen days.

There was a thumping noise in his head. He opened his eyes and saw a bright, white light. Since the last thing that he remembered was being violently raped and was thrown away like a used condom he thought that he was dead. He thought that the bright light was nothing more than the oblivion that he had hoped for. The light dimmed. A blonde, blue-eyed face that he knew came into view.

Bobby knew that Warren was in rough shape. He had briefly seen the body when it was brought in. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't known who it was. Then there was the day when Jean announced that the longer he stayed in the coma the lesser his chances were that he's come out of it. Bobby had left the debriefing room and cried. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his best friend.

Now he was looking at Warren lying there on the cot in the infirmary. He was lost in his own thoughts. He was wondering if Warren would ever be the same man that he had known and loved. That's when he realized that Warren was trying to speak. Bobby quickly quieted him. He couldn't speak because the metal collar that he had been wearing had cut his throat so badly that Jean had had to reattach his vocal chords. It was another week before he could say anything.

Bobby visited him everyday. He was shocked when he came in and Warren was sitting up in the cot. He was rocking back and forth, crying hysterically and trying to tear off the bandages that covered his broken wing. Up until this point Warren had been pretty immobile. He would usually just lay there clenching and unclenching his fists and grinding his teeth together. The teeth grinding got so bad that Jean was afraid that he'd ruin his dental work so she had plastic retainers fitted for his teeth. And now he was sitting up, rocking, crying and babbling.

Bobby approached the bed. "Warren?" Warren looked at his friend. He thought at first that the last couple of weeks had been a nightmare.

"Bobby?" His voice was hoarse. It sounded strange even to him. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Bobby, is it really you?"

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed. He coaxed Warren onto his lap. He rubbed the space in between Warren's wings being careful of the broken wing.

"It's me. You're safe." He rocked Warren until he fell asleep.

After Warren was asleep Bobby talked to Charles. He was very worried about Warren. He knew that if anyone could help it would Xavier. While he was in the hallway he ran into Logan. "Hey Logan."

Logan grunted in response and sniffed Bobby. "Nope. You're not it."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "Not what?" Once again all Logan did was grunt and opened the vent to the attic and disappeared. He was halfway through the attic tunnels that lined every room in the mansion. Meanwhile the owner of the scent was already in the room with Cerebro and the main computer. The owner of the scent was none other than Remy LeBeau also known as Gambit. He was determined to erase any trace his existence. When he ducked into the room Logan had lost the scent.

Bobby got to the Professor's study, straightened out his clothing and knocked on the door. "Come in." Bobby opened the door, closed it behind him and sat on the couch.

"I'm worried about Warren." Bobby studied the floor as he talked. He knew that Charles could have easily plucked the information from his mind; Xavier preferred to let his students—his children to tell him on their own. Bobby had to admit that that was honourable but it also made things difficult when what you were trying to say was hard. Once Bobby had finished speaking Charles smiled kindly.

"Warren has been through a lot. He has only given me a glimpse of what he has been through. Even if he hadn't his injuries speak volumes."

Logan just burst through the door and threw a tall, lanky young man onto the floor. The first thing that Charles noticed that the young man had bloody lip and a blackening eye. His eyes were a strange combination of red centers and the rest of the eye was black. He was gasping for breath without making a sound. There were bluish-purple bruises appearing on his throat.

"Logan!" Charles snapped. "What is the meaning of this?" The young man lay on the floor for a few seconds before getting up. Logan kicked him back to the ground.

"Yesterday I caught a strange scent that seemed to go through the mansion. This morning I followed the scent through the vents. I found him at Cerebro's main computer. By the looks of things he had just deleted someone off of the database."

Charles put his fingers just above his temples. He had been trying to get inside the young man's head when he felt a sharp pain rip through his mind. Once he got the room to stop spinning he realized that the young man had kicked him out.

"I'm sorry for this. I have to ask; what were you deleting and why?"

Gambit knew that he had to get out of there. He knew how he would do it. He would have to use his charm.

"I work for a non-profit organization. One of de oder clients asked me ta check de files for a name an' if I found it I was to d'spose of it. You had a name and information dat you weren't 'pose to." He looked at Charles. Lady luck must have been with him because both Logan and Bobby were looking at him as well. "I was never here." His voice had a gentle, calm, soothing quality to it. They stared blankly as he left.

Bobby got off the couch. "I'm going to visit Warren." After Bobby left Logan couldn't remember why he had wanted to talk to Charles.

Bobby went into the infirmary to find it empty. Jean was going over Warren's physical results. "Hey Jean." She looked up briefly.

"If you're looking for Warren he insisted on going into the Danger Room to try to get his wing back up to speed. I got tired of arguing with him and let him go."

"Okay. Thanks."

Jean nodded and went back to her papers.

When Bobby got to the Danger Room he carefully opened the door. Warren was flexing the joint that had been broken. He went to take off, the joint faltered and he went crashing to the ground. Luckily Bobby caught him.

He sat on the floor holding Warren as he sobbed. Bobby noticed that remarkably he had no scars; Jean had worked a miracle on him. The only sign that he had that there was something wrong was the haunted quality that his eyes had.

After five minutes Bobby realized that his friends sobbing didn't get better but worse. In fact, it went from sobbing to real crying. Bobby carried his wounded Angel back to his room.

As they got in Bobby laid him on the bed and closed the door. He walked back to the bed. Warren was lying on his stomach and gripping the pillow with both hands. He cried as if his very soul hurt. Bobby didn't think that there was anything that he could say that would make his friend better. He was quiet during all of this. He was glad when the crying stopped.

"I can't believe that they did this to me over codes." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Then in monotone he told Bobby about the entire ordeal. He didn't look up, (in truth he couldn't bring himself to look at Bobby because if there was disgust in those blue eyes, he'd die and the tears never stopped flowing from his eyes.

After he finished speaking Bobby was speechless. He knew that he should say something but he had no idea what. Everything that came to his mind was sure to lead to a disaster.

Warren finally looked into Bobby's eyes. Blue staring at blue. He didn't find disgust; he found sympathy and a loss. Warren figured that Bobby was trying to decide if there was anything that he could say or do that would change the situation. The shitty part was that there wasn't. "Hold me and don't let me go."

Bobby locked his arms around Warren. He knew that if Warren had started to cry that would be it. He would be officially clueless.

"I can't believe that I let myself become a victim again." Bobby was lost. He couldn't help but wonder what Warren was talking about. If he hadn't wanted to talk about it than he wouldn't have brought it up.

"What do you mean again?"

Warren let his head rest against Bobby's shoulder and inhaled deeply. There was a voice in his head that was screaming _You NEVER EVER EVER tell. It happened a long time ago. You're supposed to forget about it. Let it fester inside of you but you keep your mouth shut. Forever_

"My father sent me to several different boarding schools, he would switch me around every time that I ran away. My powers manifested when I was little. The Headmasters, most of them, would fuck me because they thought that I was pretty. The ones that thought that I was an abomination would beat me to the point where I couldn't move. I tried to tell my father but he didn't believe me. I only went to visit my parents on major holidays. They were careful so that by the time that the holidays came around all the signs of the abuse that I endured would be gone. I became the victim again with Lehnsherr and Creed. I can't believe that I let it happen again. How could I?"

Even though he was done speaking he didn't move his head from its position on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby was stroking Warren's hair, he still had no idea what he should say or do. Just when he was contemplating on saying something corny Warren started to laugh.

"Ah Warren?"

Warren turned so that he was practically straddling Bobby.

"I don't know why I told you that. I'm sorry."

Bobby sighed at Warren's apology. "You shouldn't be. I think that you needed to tell someone. It's okay." Bobby couldn't help but see the longing and questioning that was in his friends' eyes. "Warren what is it?" His friend shrugged. "You know that you can ask or tell me anything."

Warren's blue eyes filled with tears and his lips started to tremble. "Make me feel whole again?" Bobby knew what Warren wanted but he wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want you to do this and then decide that it was a mistake." Warren kissed Bobby on the mouth, caressing his bottom lip with his tongue.

"I'm sure. I need to feel safe and warm. Can you do that for me?"

Bobby smiled. "Yeah I can." They began to kiss, their tongues touching. Warren moaned into Bobby's mouth as Bobby slipped a hand down Warren's pants. When he was stroking Warren's penis he smiled when Warren gasped and grabbed onto Bobby shoulders so that he wouldn't fall. Just before Warren would have come Bobby removed his hand. Bobby wanted to frustrate Warren so that when they decided that it was time to fuck Warren would welcome it and want it. There was also the possibility that he would beg for it.

"Hey!" Warren was startled that Bobby had stopped. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill him or kiss him. He wanted Bobby badly and at the same time he was scared shitless,

Bobby smiled and took off Warren's pants. Warren stiffened and he found that he could hardly move. Bobby soothed him with gentle caresses. "It's okay Warren. It's me. You know that." Warren began to relax and Bobby resumed his activity. Once he got Warren's pants off he kissed Warren's mouth. He then, made his way down to Warren's waist.

He bent at an awkward angle and was glad that he was flexible. He had pulled a table drawer open and took out a tube of lubricant. He was completely in tune with Warren's body; he wanted to make sure that if Warren started to panic or feel uncomfortable he would be able to compensate or fix it in any way that he possibly could.

He placed a condom on his penis. He put lube on two of his fingers and placed them at Warren's entrance. As he finger fucked Warren slowly he leaned over and took the entire length of Warren's penis into his mouth. Warren was almost shocked at the strange coolness of Bobby's mouth. When Bobby felt Warren completely relax he figured that Warren had had enough foreplay.

Bobby replaced his fingers with his penis. He felt and heard Warren gasp. Bobby studied his face, his eyes were closed and he was getting harder inside Bobby's mouth. Bobby loved the hot hardness that weighed down on his tongue and made his mouth feel like there was no end to the depth. He loved the knowledge that when Warren bucked or groaned as Bobby tongued his slit he did that because of him.

Bobby began to move his penis inside of Warren's body. He was glad that Warren didn't stiffen and that Warren's mind didn't bring him back to his place of torture. There was no doubt that if Warren said to stop would; it was more that if he couldn't make Warren whole again who could?

Warren was going to come and Bobby could tell. He slammed into Warren's body and stabbed his prostate. He arched his back and moaned as Bobby grunted out his release at the same time that Warren came into Bobby's mouth. Bobby slid his softening cock out of Warren's body Warren winced. Bobby was worried that he had hurt him.

"Are you alright?"

Bobby laid his head on Warren's chest and listened to the slowing pace of his heart. Warren whispered, "I'm a little sore but I'll be okay. Thank you for the favour that you've done."

Bobby half smiled. He let his left hand creep up Warren's back as he rubbed the spot between Warren's wings. "It was nothing. You asked me to do it, so I did." They both fell asleep. For the first time since he had come home from being captured he dreamt only of his Ice God and nothing more.

X Epilogue X

It was morning and Warren was still asleep. When Bobby was still in bed he had watched Warren sleep. The sunlight was coming through the window and casting light on Warren's wings and part of his face. From that point of view Warren looked like an angel. Bobby thought that he was beautiful.

Bobby went downstairs (after getting dressed) and went into the kitchen. Scott was sitting at the table drinking his customary half cups of coffee. Scott's body (like Warren's) absorbed caffeine at a higher rate than the average person. When he had too much caffeine he became jittery and hyper. He drank half cups to make it seem like he was drinking less he also drank half cups because jean had put a limit on how much coffee he could drink. He learned a long time ago that if he drank half cups she usually lost count.

Bobby sat down with his coffee (which was ninety percent sugar) and smiled goofily at Scott. When Scott raised an eyebrow Bobby said the following:

"I broke my seven month stint of not having sex, with a broken angel who is now fixed." He took his coffee into the other room and turned on the cartoons.

X The End X


End file.
